Searching
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: For The Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. The Marauders Map Contest II. Ron and Hermione go to the Room of Requirement to look for the 'Half Blood Prince's' potion book to try and find it and destroy it. Will they be successful?


"Ronald, we need to find that potions book," said Hermione to Ron whilst they were on rounds.  
"Why? Harry's hidden it," said Ron with a shrug.  
"Because I don't want him going back for it that's why! That book is dangerous!" said Hermione crossly.  
"You're just sore that he's been out-doing you in every lesson," said Ron with a smirk.  
"No I'm not Ronald!" stormed Hermione.  
"Yes you are Hermione; why not just admit it?" asked Ron.  
"No I'm not Ron," said Hermione this time sounding genuinely worried.

Ron glanced at Hermione; her face was a frown and she was wringing her hands. He known Hermione long enough to know that she was actually quite worried and agitated. He let out a silent sigh.

"Okay Hermione, we'll go to the Room of Requirement on our next rounds together. Which is when?".  
"Twenty-sixth of February," said Hermione promptly.  
"That's two days time! Have to hope he doesn't go back in the mean time," said Ron.  
"Yes, you're going to have to keep him busy and not let him out of your sight Ronald," said Hermione in her usual bossy tone.  
"Me? Why me? Why not you?" asked a flustered Ron.  
"Because you're better at that sort of thing Ron," said Hermione in a flattering tone.  
"But what am I supposed to do?" asked Ron in a slight panic.  
"Honestly Ron calm down! I'm sure you'll think of something," said Hermione.  
"Hermione; you know I'm not very good at this sort of thing, right?"  
"You'll do perfectly Ron," said Hermione kindly.  
"Since when did you have so much faith in me?" asked Ron suddenly, confusion in his voice.

Hermione stopped walking, so Ron stopped too. He looked down at her chocolate brown eyes.

"Since last year, Dumbledore made you a prefect for a reason Ronald," said Hermione without looking at Ron.

At that moment Ron didn't know whether to feel elated or confused.

"Oh," was all Ron could say.  
"Come on we better finish rounds," said Hermione.

The finished their rounds in silence.

The evening of the Twenty-Sixth arrived and Ron and Hermione found themselves outside the Room of Requirement. Ron had just about managed to keep Harry's mind occupied enough to stop him sneaking out, also with much plactating from Hermione it was enough.

They walked past the blank stretch of wall three times and the door appeared. Ron pushed the big heavy door open and they walked inside.

"I forgot how big this place was," muttered Ron.  
"So had I," said Hermione biting her lip.  
"Think we should split up?" asked Ron.  
"I think we should," said Hermione quietly.  
"Right, well I'll take the left path. Hermione you take the right," said Ron.  
"If one of us finds it, send up red sparks okay?" said Hermione.  
"Yeah okay," said Ron.  
"Good luck Ron," said Hermione quietly as he walked away. But Ron didn't hear her.

Ron meanwhile was taking in all the rubbish and clutter that had been hidden away by generations of Hogwarts students and House Elves. There was broken tables and chairs, twisted globs that had once been cauldrons. A mean looking bloodied axe (Ron wondered if that was the axe that was used to try and behead Nearly Headless Nick). There were also piles of outdated 'Daily Prophet's', pieces of parchment, a couple of Cornish Pixies flew overhead and Ron then started wondering about Gilderoy Lockheart and how his treatment was coming along. Ron realised that he hadn't been paying attention and had to back peddle.

Hermione on the other hand was checking every piece of furniture and every pile for the stashed potion book that had once belonged to the 'Half Blood Prince'. She was rapidly getting more and more annoyed. She felt like she'd walked miles so far, and it didn't seem to matter how far she walked the end seemed just as far away. She eventually hit a fork in the path, did she go left? Did she go right? Or did she go back? Hermione decided to go right but left a flaming 'X' on a broken wardrobe door.

Ron also came to a similar fork in the path. He stood at the entrance of each path and peered down the alleys to see if anything caught his eye. Nothing did so he took the right path, and prayed he wouldn't get lost.

But it was a hopeless task. They'd both been in the Room of Requirement for over three hours. They didn't find it. With the size of the room it was impossible. They eventually met up back where the door was. Hermione was looking dejected but annoyed, and Ron was just grumpy.

"I can't believe we wasted the whole of patrol in here," Ron moaned.  
"Well we had to try Ron," said Hermione dispondantly.  
"Yeah well remind me the next time we try something like this to make sure we have some idea of where we're looking!" said Ron with a groan.

Hermione just clucked her tongue. The door quietly appeared and they exited.


End file.
